Best Friends Brother
by Maria Lynn Rose
Summary: Dick Grayson and Connor Kent had two daughters Asia and Alaska. Asia lived in Smallville with their great grandparents and Alaska lives in Gotham with their Aunt and Uncle. How will the girl react when they find out about each other? What happens when Dick and Connor comes back? Will the girls forgive them?


_**Hey Loves. This story is about Young Justice. It's a story after everything happen. I hope you like and enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing from Young Justice but I do own some characters.**_

 _ **Word Count** **: 1,150**_

* * *

Alaska call my best friend's house when she know he just got home from work. "Hello?" She jumped a foot in the air when he answered.

"Hey. It's Alaska Grayson-Kent. I'm friends with your sister Georgia."

"Oh yeah. Um..she isn't here right now but I can have her call you later." Georgia's older brother Washington Duncan told her.

"Ok thanks." Alaska agreed as she blushed. If you can't tell she has a crush on him.

"Ok. I'll see you around Miss. Alaska Kent." Washington smiled.

"Yeah. See ya." Alaska ended then hung up. She turned and saw her cousin California standing in their bedroom doorway."What?"

"Nothing." California smiled then got her backpack and took it to the dining room were Alaska's little half sister China, China's older half brother Kentucky, and China, Kentucky, and Alaska's cousins Carolina, Brooklyn, and Houston Allen were sitting at the table doing homework. California and Kentucky had one fourth of the table covered with their stuff for a school project. They are working in a group but the other two aren't there yet. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." California walked the the Manor door and opened it. "Hey guys. Come in."

"I love the place." Asia Grayson-Kent yelled. Yes, her last name is the same has Alaska but they don't know that.

"Thanks. My grandpa's family owns this house now my parents, my aunt and uncle, and their friend runs it but mostly my parents do." California replied. "We are working in the dining room. Sorry about my little family. We don't have any other big place to do it."

"It's fine. Oh I had to bring my little sister." Washington sighed.

"It's fine." California turned to Georgia. "Your Georgia right?" Georgia nodded. "Well my cousin Alaska called your house today. She is in our bedroom." Alaska walks down the steps. "Speaking of the devil"

"Georgia!" Alaska squeaked.

"Alaska!" Georgia squealed then the two girls hugged.

"Let's go up my room." Alaska hummed.

"Ok girls if you need anything we will be in the dining room working on our school project."

"Ok Cali." Alaska replied then both girl ran up stairs and Asia, Washington, and Cali went to the dining room.

"Oh also everyone does their homework at the table tonight so Ken and I can help them. We are in change tonight. My parents, aunt Kevona, uncle Bart, my sister Alexis-Abigail, my brother Jason, and Artemis aren't home." Cali told the two with her.

"That is why I brought Georgia. Also when I heard that you and Alaska lived together I had too." Washington told. They got to the dining room Ken was helping China.

"You get it now?" Ken asked China.

"I'm not sure." China sighed "So a character in books is any person, animal, or figure represented in figure represented in a book-related. Main characters have the greatest effect on the plot or are the most affected by the events of the story. Like if I read A Billionaire's Life, Alex is the main character because she is in every scene?"

"Your right. Characters are use in books to make them enjoyable. If there wasn't any characters there is no book and that is a disaster heavy on the dis." Cali explained. She looks up to the ceiling. "I'm around my uncles and aunts too much.

"Ok. Thanks." China hummed then went back to her work. Cali walked to a radio.

"Is it ok if I turn in on? We always have it on because we work better with it." Cali confessed.

"Yeah. I love listening to the music and work." Asia confirmed and Washington nodded his head then Cali turned in on and a Nickelback song come on. Cali walked to the table and they started on their school project. Their have to put a visual mixture of photos of all of their families. Cali had a photo of her mom, her five uncles, her three aunts, her grandfathers, and their butler at the time Alfred. Asia had a photo of her, her pa, her grandpa, and his ma and pa. Ken had his mom, dad, three uncles Roy, Oliver, and Barry, his cousins Bart, Kevona-who was pregnant at the time-, Lian, and Dani, his aunt Abby, and his grandmother. "Hey Asia, do you have a picture of your parents?"

"I don't think so. My Pa don't tell me a lot about my other dad. All he said is that they were too young to take care of me so I was sent to his grandma and grandpa's and I been there since."

"Oh so kind of like Alaska." Ken declared. "She doesn't know who her parents are. All she knows is what Risa and Jamie tells her."

"Who is Risa and Jamie?" Washington asked.

"Oh my parents." Cali explained.

"Wait is your mom Marisa Kent?" Asia asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Cali wondered.

"Marisa is my aunt." Asia explained. "My pa is her brother. Conner Kent." Cali looks at her and doesn't say anything. "California, are you ok?" Ken walks up to Cali and hugs her.

"Let's finish the project." Cali strongly encouraged. She pushed Ken off of her and starts putting on more pictures.

"Cali can you please help me?" Carolina asked Cali.

"Yeah." Cali sneezed then walked to stand behind Carolina. "Math?" Carolina nodded. "Ok which one?"

"1b." Carolina pointed to the problem.

"Ok. Calculate the distance around the outside of a circle and radius is 5.1." Cali turned to Carolina. "What is the formula?"

"C equals 2 Pi R." Carolina looked at Cali.

"Ok so just put 5.1 where R is then solve it." Cali pushed a calculator to Carolina. "Multiply 2, Pi, and 5.1 together and you'll get your answer." Carolina typed on the calculator. Asia and Washington was looking at here because she is good at math.

"About 32.04425." Carolina declared.

"Ok but your teacher might want you to round down so write down 32.03." Cali answered then Carolina wrote that down and thanked Cali who sneezed again.

"Bliss you." Ken exclaimed.

"Honey we're home." Marisa Barnes announced walking into the dining room. "Oh hi."

"Hi aunt Marisa." Asia stated. "How are you?"

"Hi Asia. I'm good. How is you pa?" Marisa asked.

"He's good so I guessing California is my cousin." Asia replied.

"Yeah. Cali, where is Alaska?" Marisa asked her daughter.

"Up in our room with Georgia."


End file.
